Jobs and Ranks
Jobs and Ranks 1 | Hotel Guest This is the first rank you get in Cozy Hotels. They can order rooms and get Drinks/Food. Hotel Guests can be promoted by attending an interview or going to the Application Center that is opened every Saturday. In order to rank up, you attend a training session. 2 | Suspended The players with this rank are suspended from any Role or Job for a set amount of time. This is not considered a Staff Rank. 3 | Awaiting Training This rank is given to those whose application was received and the application was accepted, or they passed an interview! You just need to attend a training session to become staff of the hotel. 4 | Housekeeping As a Housekeeper, you will be going to the hotel and cleaning the floors and make sure the hotel is tidy and clean. To get a Vacuum, click on it. Now to clean the floor, just hold out the tool and act like you are cleaning the Floors. Be sure to also go to rooms upstairs and go room by room, flush the toilet if it is used, and turn off the water if it is in use by nobody. 5 | Snack Attendant As a Snack Attendant, you get to serve the guests with the Food & Drinks they desire. To get a drink, you need to click on the cup and hold the cup under one of the fountain drinks. To get some food, just simply click on the desired food. Once you have all the food, you use the Hand-To tool and give the guests their Food. 6 | Security As Security, you are going to make sure everyone is where they are supposed to be. They have the ability to arrest guests. 7 | Receptionist As a Receptionist, you are going to be handing out rooms to others. You will answer the phone also about complaints from Guest or comments. The Gold Lane is the Fast lane - you must serve these Guests first. The White lane is the Suite lane - you will be handing these people suites. The other 2 blue lanes are Standard Rooms. If someone asks for a Suite in a lane other than the White lane, do not Hand them a Suite. Also, if someone asks for a normal room in the suite lane, do not hand them a normal room. 8 | Head of Security Head of Security oversees security operations and instructs Security on what to do while still working either job. This rank can be given to Security. 9 | Head of Services Head of Services oversees Drink Serving and housekeeping operations and instructs them on what to do while still working either job. This rank can be given to housekeeping and Bartender. 10 | Head Receptionist Head of reception oversees receptionist operations and instructs them on what to do while still working either job. This rank can be given to receptionists. 11 | Management As a manager, you are to direct everybody and make sure everybody is on task and productive. You are also expected to do any jobs not being done, such as reception, bar, housekeeping, etc. Handle trolls with 3 strikes and attend training or interview sessions to assist those sessions. 12 | Senior Management As a Senior Manager, you are to direct everybody and make sure everybody is on task and productive. You are also expected to do any jobs not being done, such as Reception, Bar, Housekeeping, etc. You are to also check on any abusing Staff and report them. You will also have a chance to host a second server if an HR requests for more hosts. You also read applications. 13 | Shift Manager This rank is given to the best of staff, both productive and on-task each and every day at Cozy Hotels. Shift managers are expected to make sure each and every staff member are working their job, give warnings, reviews applications, hosts training sessions, etc. 14 | General Manager This rank is given to SMs who have done a great job at Cozy Hotels. Reviews applications every weekend, hosts loads of training every week and know how to react to almost any situation. Trusted GMs also answer to complaints from the Complaint Center. General Managers+ will also look for any people who deserve a promotion. 15 | Administrator This rank is given to the administrator of Cozy Hotels. spidermattman will find a trusted person for this rank. 16 | Board of Directors This rank is reserved for xCosxmo. xCosxmo is a co-owner along with spidermattman, the owner. 17 | Chief Executive Officer This rank is reserved for tythebestplayer. tythebestplayer is someone who made Cozy Hotels 18 | ChairPerson This rank is reserved for MrMalara. One of the people who made Cozy Hotels with spidermattman. 19 | Cozy_Holder This rank is reserved for the group owner, which is currently spidermattman. (Ranks 15+ made Cozy Hotels.)